Invisible Magic
by Vanilla Spades
Summary: Draco Malfoy is currently under a lot of pressure because of death weighing on his shoulders and Hermione Granger's life in his hands...  Dramione Fan-Fic.
1. Introduction

**Authors Note: **_Well, this is a new fan-fiction based off a manip on Tumblr I saw made by living-death, it was a Dramione manip... It was kind of... Peculiar and it made me want to right this. But, I have no idea what I'm doing with this and, really... I'm busy a lot and I might not be able to update as much._

_So yeah, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Rain<em>.

I heard the drops beating against the umbrella I was holding in my hang. I spun it semiconsciously while staring at the splashes of the taxi tires racing by. My mercury eyes looked up at the building across the road, waiting for her to arrive.

_I was right to do this, It's only been a year_, I told myself; firm in the tone. _It was the best for her. Definitely. I couldn't stand the way she cried, the way her tears stained her beautiful face. She's so much better than them, but she hurt me with her own pain..._

I shook my head at myself. _No, today's supposed to be happy, even if it's the date of something terrible... But I'll make up for it, she'll love it..._

A sigh of distaste escaped my lips as I rummaged through my pocket to get my wallet. I was looking past the muggle money and the muggle coins to get to the hidden pocket inside the leather thing.

A picture, a simple picture.

It was of her adorned in black, sobbing over two graves... _Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter's_.

I turned it around and read the date... It's been a year since all of that.

The memories seemed to flood back...

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, short. Get over it.<em>


	2. What The Bloody Hell?

**Author's Note: **_From now on, it'll be all memories unless I tell you. Thanks!_

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Her lips demanded.<p>

I looked at the graves and back to her. "I need to fix this."

"No," She pursed, crossing her arms. "They're dead. Not even the ressurection stone could fix this... Damnit!"

Her arms flailed in the air and then reached her face to hide her tears.

I pitied her. I looked to the graves, and felt a bit remorseful for my actions. I did say that I knew that malformed face of Potter's was his that day at the manor... I said I was sure... He-who-must-not-be-named arrived in a heartbeat... And before that stupid Weasley could get away... The green light got to them both.

It was my fault.

Their deaths were my fault. _All of it mine_.

I looked at her crying. She was smarter than them, though. She got away... To God knows where... She was lucky... But, I never saw her again due to my father's hold onto me.

But here we were today, the rain in the giving a sorrowful feel to the atmosphere. I found out of the funeral at another one of Father's stupid Death Eater conventions... The Weasleys were to hold this gathering for the Boys who Died... not lived...

"I'm sorry."

Her chin picked up from her palms. She glared at me and her tears of agony dropped harder.

"_SORRY_?" She screeched in distress. "_SORRY_ IS _ALL_ YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER _KILLING_... K-Killing... Killing off my best friends? THEY WERE MY FIRST FRIENDS I HAVE EVER HAD." Her face contorted as I recalled it did at the Yule Ball... "I WAS THE _NERD_, THE _ABSOLUTE NOBODY_... AND I FELT AT HOME WITH THEM, I ACTUALLY HAD SOMEONE THAT _WASN'T_ JUST MY PARENTS, AND NOW... Now... Th-they're... dead... And I swear, Draco Malfoy-"

She kept screaming, but my thoughts were somewhere else. I was... planning something. Hell, I didn't even know if it would work.

I suddenly took her wrist and apparated out of graveyard, into a city I've heard about from my Father's Newspapers, and we landed in a dirty alley-way that I barely recognized myself. What place was this? I just knew the city...

"What the f-" She raged, but she could continue.

"_Obliviate."_

Her eyes clouded for a second, her body not reacting, she fell over.

I caught her and she look at me confusedly.

"Who are you?"

I stopped to think about this, not wanting my name to be discovered in this world.

"Your boyfriend, Drake Matthew."

_What the hell, man? _I thought to myself. _Boyfriend?_

"What?" She said, and she looked around. "Where am I? Who am I?"

"New York City." I almost slipped Hermione from my lips, but I caught myself. "You're Her-uhm-_Hera Grant_."

"Wh-what...?" She coughed. "What happened?"

"You jumped, because you thought I was cheating on you because I just lost the apartment."

_Goddammit, _I thought. _That was stupid. That didn't make sense._

She looked up to the balcony and looked back down.

"But I'm okay?"

"You don't recollect who you are."

She paused at this and bit her lip.

"Get me to a hospital."

"...You're fine. Just, let's stop by a motel."

"No, Drake! I insist..."

"I thought you told me you hated hospitals."

She sighed. "You clearly know me more than I know myself right now..."

"C'mon," I said, helping her up. I was still in black and she was too... It would look kind of peculiar if we just walked out of an alley-way... I walked anway and then entered the bustle of muggles. Thank goodness she was wearing a dress and I a suit...

We walked on and I looked around, wondering if I would actually find a motel. Our feet, though, finally found themselves in front of a moderate looking motel. I checked in and brought her to the room.

"We don't even have any change of clothes," She moaned as she sat on the bed. "Why do I even wear clothes like this?"

I paused at this, and grabbed her purse while replying, "I'm sure a place like this would have clothes in the bathroom."

I rushed to the bathroom, leaving her there to sit to herself.

_Knowing Hermione, _I thought to myself. _She would an extensive charm for this._

My arm shoved itself in the bag and I smiled a bit.

_Wait. I'm smiling about her charm? I'm smiling about something she did? Wait, why am I even doing this for her? She's a mudblood. But... _

I shut my thoughts up while I found her some muggle clothes and something that looked like something of Ron's or Harry's... I sighed and walked back out.

"See, told you."

I threw the clothes beside her and she seemed to smile. And she seemed to lost all modesty against men because she started to change right then and there.

I avert my eyes and started to change. I choked as I smelled the air of the shirt, it was the hand-me-down feeling. I was wearing Ronald Weasley's clothes.

She smiled at me and then patted the bed. "Here, sit."

I rose my eyebrow... Then forgot she didn't know herself as Hermione Granger the know-it-all Witch that everyone loathed... But, the girl named Hera Grant that almost committed suicide because she loved... Me, Drake Matthew... So much... Why the hell did I make up such a stupid story like that?

After sitting next to her, she took my hands and smiled.

"So, tell me about myself." She giggled as she continued, "That doesn't sound grammatically correct..."

"Well," I started, thinking for a second. "You caught that grammar error because you're smart. You graduated High School early. College you practically finished in... A year."

I bit my tongue as she took this in. "So, I was the nerd. The _nobody_."

My mind traveled back to the funeral and I shook it off.

"That is the thing I didn't like about you," I said, her eyebrows raising. "You lacked self-esteem. But hey, you were one beautiful nerd."

"Oh..." She said, blushing and just as confused. "And? What about my family?"

"Dead."

"Dead?" She asked. "Do you remember what they were like?"

"I wasn't close to them, they died before we began dating."

_Where the hell am I talking about? Where am I getting this?_

"Oh," She cooed. "Well, that's stressful. What about your family?"

"Disowned me."

Her teeth bit her lip, an embarrassed tone to her face.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled in return, "It's fine. I've never really like them..."

_There's some truth there._

"Well, then. That's good." She paused. "Does that mean we have lived together... since... How long?"

"Just a couple months."

"This time line is kind of odd."

I paused, afraid she knew something...

"But anyway!" She stood up. "I just want to know if we've done anything."

I stammered, assuming I knew what she wat talking about, "N-no. We don't even sleep in the same bed. You had morals you wouldn't do anything before marriage."

She smiled. "Well, that sounds like me. At least," She cocked her head thoughtfully. "What I think sounds like me."

Her arms stretched in the air, a yawn contorting her face.

"Well," She concluded. "I'm going to sleep, it seems to be getting late."

I looked to the clock, seven. She slept_ early_... I stood up and hugged her, awkwardly.

She pulled from the hug and looked up at my face.

"...Have we kissed before?"

"No."

She studied my face and she tilted her head.

"We've been going out... For a couple of months... We've been living together... And we haven't kissed?"

My face hardened like a stone. "No."

She took a step forward and traced the edge of my face, chills ran down my spine.

"Well, no wonder I thought you were cheating on me."

I took her hand and pulled it from my face. "I would never."

She smiled at this and turned away as did I. I pulled the doorknob, to get out of the room, to get more suitable Muggle rubbish.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to do a bit of shopping..."

She paused at this. "Why are you shopping if we just lost an apartment?"

I blinked and looked at her oddly and then said, "I have inheritence... We didn't lose it. I said that wrong... I simply... _Sold it_."

Her brown eyes stared back, full of intelligence and and wonder and curiousity. I couldn't stand the silence or the intensity of my stare, I averted my eyes and then muttered, "I love you."

I could sense she was taken aback by this as she replied, "I... I love you too, Drake."

Then I left the room, kind of feeling dumbfounded and kind of giddy...

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be nice! xxx<em>


	3. It's A Date

**Author's Note: **_Yeah, I write too much._

* * *

><p>In reality, I was walking around the city, memorizing streets and places so I had some sort of an idea to tell Hermione where we were at. I was stressed beyond belief, no sign of Wizardry here or such... But one couldn't be too careful, my Father had said, so I had sunglasses and a cap over me head.<p>

_What am I doing? _I thought to myself. _I'm a seventeen-year-old Wizard, barely knowing anything because I didn't finish School... I don't even know anything Muggle-y either! And how am I supposed to support a girl like Hermione when I don't know her that well, because she's just a insufferable little-know-it-all, but no... I'm stuck with her and if she found out that I obliviated her after she found out about herself... Eungh. Then I'll be swimming with the fishes, for sure..._

These thoughts paced through my head as I figured I'd need to get some... Muggle things. Like...

Well.

I'd find out once I started figuring out what the hell Muggle things were.

Eventually, I was pacing through a Muggle shop called Macy's, pushing a cart and having no idea what I was doing. This was probably the only time I appreciated my Father because he told me how to get my galleons, sickles and knuts to Muggle dollars and coins... I just couldn't figure out the point system too well...

Also, this was probably the only time I appreciated my Mum's random ingestion of Muggle Magazines because I officially know some random stuff I could dress Hermione in. I also grabbed some random rubbish like a teddy bear of luggage, and then back to the Motel.

Upon my arrival, I saw her at the bed, seeming to find a notebook and a pen.

She jumped and then closed the notebook and shoved it in the nightstand.

"Hi," She breathed.

I smiled and set the stuff down at the couch. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm..." Her smile giving me butterflies.

No. Draco Malfoy doesn't get butterflies.

"By the way, do I have a middle name?"

I sat down near the shopping bags while she walked over and sat next to me.

"Uh," I hummed, stupidly.

She looked at my suspiciously and then said, "You don't know my middle name?"

I looked frantically about the room and then finally sputtered, "Jean."

She pulled out a pair of pants, jeans, and smiled. "Hera Jean Grant." Her smiled faded for a second, which scared me.

"What?"

"Jean..." She said, putting down the pants... She seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. I held my breath, as her fingered fiddled with the denim. Her eyebrows furrowed, her face still... flawless... "Why is that so familiar?"

_Shit. _I remembered. _That really is her middle name, I remember Potter was telling Weasley something stupid like that... But it really was her name... _

"It's weird," She said, snapping my mind back to reality. "After everything you've told me, that's the only thing I clearly remember..." She smirked at me. "You didn't just make up that we were going out because you liked me, did you?"

I blinked, dumbfounded. "No, of course not." _Yes, yes I did. _"I'm not one to lie." _But, I just did because I'm that much of a git._

* * *

><p>Her little figure eventually stepped out of that idea and started trying on some clothes, it was such a task watching her, I eventually got bored because I clearly got her too much to entertain her with. So, I just sat to myself, and eventually the stacks of, "What in God's name is this Drake?" and "OH MY GOODNESS DRAKE, THIS IS SUPER AMAZING!" evened out. I was eventually told to put the "tackysenseless/I'd never wear this/ew" pile to donation and I arrived back to see her in a stunning blue dress and silver heels...

"Wh-what in Merlin-I mean, why are you wearing that?"

She giggled and stood from the bed. "We should go on a date!"

I coughed a bit, more in my throat. Hermione and I? Date? Was that even possible?

"Really? Now?" I asked.

Her smile widened, "Of course! I've been watching TV while you've been gone, and I've learned a lot. Especially, the romance here is incredible." She tapped my nose. "And you still need to let me know more about me! So get changed into something suitable and we'll go off to like, Central Park or a resteraunt..."

I looked at her funny.

She put her hands togehter. "Pleeeease? It'd be my first date!"

Sighing, I gave in, and she bombarded my side of the wardrobe and threw a suit at me to wear. She fixed my hair and giggled a bit.

"You know, it'd be simpler if there was some sort of magic spell to make your hair slick back a bit more..."

I gulped my answer, _Well, there is, I use it all the time..._

Eventually I had to grab some money from my wallet, which was at least three quarters of my money, and we walked out.

The date itself, went remotely well. We traveled by foot a lot, from gardens to an exquisite resteraunt and to a park or two. I basically made up a story of her and her life and us... We were very careful people, and I told her at Central Park she was smart or sarcastic and a very helpful person... She had great friends. Incredible friends, I told her. I called them Joey and Darren...They were the ultimate trio, but they moved to London.

I basically spilled lies and the truth to her.

The whole thing was bittersweet from my end, but she seemed to enjoy every second of it, even the ending minutes of it.

"Well," She cooed as we walked down the side of the street, hand in hand. It was oddly normal by now, no kissing or anything, but the touching was so casual because she thought it was. "This has been a particularly interesting evening."

I smiled at her, swinging her hand. "How so?"

"I don't know, I learned a lot about myself tonight, from you."

"And?"

Her eyes took a glance at me and back to the sidewalk.

"I don't know, you seem to know about me and yourself, but I'm terribly confused all the time..."

"It's barely been a day."

"Still," She puffed. "I feel kind of helpless."

"That's understandable," I hummed.

"I just feel like, I need to find about me, for myself."

I looked uneasily at her, and then back at the street.

"If you say so..."

"I do."

We stopped at this point, and she turned to me. She smiled at me, her smile radiant and about to ease in, I could feel my head pulling towards hers, but I pulled away before our lips could meet.

"Why...?" She asked, a frown tugging at her lips.

I sighed. "Not yet."

She sighed. "I bet I was incredibly frustrated with you, before."

"That's an understatement," I replied, thoughtfully.

Instead of smirking or anything, she grabbed me in an embrace.

"I'm ready when you are..." She whispered in my chest.

I put my head on top of her semi-bushy brown hair, and then kissed her forehead.

She looked up to my face, with a twinkle in her eye.

"We're going to get along just fine, right?"

I smiled slightly, I hope my saddness and my fears didn't show through.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>We caught a taxi back to the motel, and we talked a bit more before taking turns in the shower. She laid on the bed and she was looking at me oddly and writing in that notebook.<p>

"What are you looking at?" I asked her. "What are writing, anyway?"

"You, monsieur," She stated while scribbling something down. "And my diary entry of the day."

I turned on the couch to look at the ceiling, "Why a diary?"

"Because I want something to read just in case I forget about everything again."

I turned to her, "You really are smart."

Her complexion reddened at this as a grin creeped onto her face.

The silence was deafening before I continued, "What? Too speechless to reply?"

"Don't be so cocky about it," She cooed, obviously joking.

"But that the fun part," He said. "Haven't I told you I'm cocky?"

"Cocky, cocky, cocky," She chanted, seeming to write these three words. "That's an interesting word."

"How so, Ms. Granger-"

"What?"

I awkwardly sat there. "I said Grant."

"That was definitely two syllables."

"No."

"Lies!"

I looked at her, smiling, "I think you need to go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Go to sleep, my dear. Use your teddy bear, it'd help."

She paused, and I thought she was actually attempting to sleep, but instead I heard her voice mumble, "I lost my teddy bear, so can I cuddle with you instead?"

I laughed at this, a bit amused, then thought about my reaction to that.

"Where did you find that line?"

"The television. And you were amused with it, so you have to cuddle with me."

"Hera..."

"Fiiiine. G'night Drake... Oh..."

I nearly had a heartattack at this, thinking she was going to say my real name, but quietly sighed in relief as she said, "I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

"Very much."

"Me too."

The silence creeped over the room, but it was quickly replaced with her steady breath. I was tempted to watch her sleep, but thinking that as oddly creepy, I decided just to listen to her.

I closed my eyes because of the darknedd, but for some odd particular reason, I couldn't sleep... Even if I haven't slept for the past two days. This was aggravating. There was this gut feeling in my stomach that the Dark Lord was going to find us, one day. But that day would have to come another couple months or so, because I wasn't planning on telling the truth to Hermione anytime soon...

_Douche, _My head taunted at me. _She's going to find out, you should tell her now._

Mentally, I groaned at this. _But she just fell in love with me. _

_And? That doesn't mean anything to you._

_Maybe it does... Maybe I'm in love with her too._


End file.
